


.:Adashi Week 2018:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Week 2018, M/M, Shadam, adashi, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: It's Adashi week yeeeey!!! :D





	1. .:Sweater Weather:.

"Why is he wearing that isn't it like 500 billion degrees out?" Matt asks Shiro about Adam who is currently sporting a bright green turtle neck sweater. "Oh no reason, he uhhh likes them?" he tries to sound dismissive. The is a reason, a real big serious reason why Adam likes to wear turtlenecks even when the days are sorching but it's not Shiro's place to tell, he promised. Matt narrows his eyes but doesn't push the subject further.

Adam shimmies out of the sweater, he's covered in sweat. "You know you should find an alternative to those sweaters. You're going to get heat stroke one of these days." Adam rolls his eyes "This doesn't look... suspicious" he gets into bed and snuggles close to Shiro. "Keep telling yourself that love everytime someone asks me if you're insane for wearing sweaters in this heat."


	2. .:Space:.

Space is a beautiful thing that has given Shiro everything he's ever wanted. Space is the only thing that's ever trully believed in him. Space gave Shiro a life, a lover, every single opportunity to prove himself. Shiro owes everything to space, and yet at this very moment lost in the darkest depths of space with no form, no breath, no life, all Shiro wants to do is go home.

Very few things about space make Adam happy. Space has taken from him far more than it has given. Adam agreed to join the Garrison out of pure spite. He wanted to get revenge on the cold, endless, lonesome, abyss for taking his father from him. Nothing about space had ever seemed welcoming or friendly to him, but there's something out there. Something so bright and warm Adam would do anything to have it again. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Adam says "I can't go through with this again?" I already had a headcanon that before Kerberos something had already happened to Shiro on a mission and that's why he said that but you know, why not make it angsty-er?


	3. .:Morning Routine:.

"Okay kiddos up and at em!" Adam turns the light on and shakes the nearest boy, Blake. Shiro already in his uniform walks in "Babe really you know they're heavy sleepers." Shiro is alaways more gentle with waking the boys "Come on Shun, it's morning! Papa made pancakes" he whispers softly to the younger boy, he'll probably end up carrying Shun downstairs to the dining room per the norm.

Blake groans and tries to slap Adam away "Oh no you don't!" he pulls the covers off of Blake. "Uuuuuggggghhhh fiiiiiine" if Blake is anything he is not a morning person. He sits up, yawns, and rubs his eyes. Satisfied Adam takes his leave "Okay you three I want you down stairs in no more than five minutes!" Shiro rolls his eyes fondly "Come on darlings don't want to annoy mama bear~" Shiro gently picks up Shun and helps Blake out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I made kids for them why wouldn't I make kids for them? :3
> 
> Here's a rough idea of what they look like  
> https://sta.sh/2lr2nuwj2bc?edit=1


	4. .:Carl Sagan:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fhfhfggh I didn't know what to do for this one

"One day you'll be as famous as the great Carl Sagan himself!" 

"Really papa?"

"Absolutely Adam."

Adam took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He really didn't want to cry. What would his father think? Shiro gave him a reassuring shoulder squeeze. "I bet he's proud of you."

Hearing those words almost broke the dam "You think so?" Shiro smiled softly and kissed his forehead "As proud as I am of you." The trackers on his arms pinnged. Adam took one hand and gently kissed it "I'm proud of you too."


	5. .:Homemade Cooking:.

"Then you add the spices! Ugh! No! I said- The blue one Shiro!" Hunk has been infinitely patient with Shiro but everyone has their breaking point. "I'm sorry I'm not that great at cooking. I'm pretty sure I could burn water!" Hunk softens at shame in Shiro's voice "Ahh it's alright! It's nice that you're here trying to help! How did you even survive the garrison if you couldn't cook?" 

"Oh well I uhh there was always someone there to make me food..." Shiro feels a sharp pain in his head. At that exact moment Keith enters the kitchen "Shiro? Are you okay?" voice oozing worry. "Oh yeah fine I was just telling Hunk about a old friend" Keith narrows his eyes.

"Was their food any good?" Hunk asks trying to ease the sudden tension. Shiro smiles fondly "The best... If we... When we get back to Earth I'll introduce you to them Hunk." "Ohhh niiiice! It's always great to meet a fellow chef!" Keith drops his gaze to the floor "I'm sure they'll be glad to see you again Shiro." 

Another pain but not as strong as the last one "Hopefully..."


	6. .:Decision:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two are pretty late because I was too ambitious with this prompt and wanting it to not be about Kerberos. So here's a thing from an AU fanfic I'll probably never write fully adsfsfafdf
> 
> Also MPreg or trans!Adam if you're not okay with the former~

Shiro slowly opens the door to his and Adam's master bedroom. To his dismay Adam isn't asleep just laying down in bed in deep thought "Oh hey love I got you some tea! Don't worry Allura made it!" Adam fondly rolls his eyes and with a grunt adjusts to a sitting position on the bed resting is back on the headboard.

"How are the boys?" Adam asks taking the tea cup from Shiro and gently blowing on it before taking a small sip. Shiro sighes and sits next to him on the bed "Well they already technically knew something was wrong but you know our kiddos! They're tough! They just want to know you're okay..." Shiro trails off.

"Adam..."

"Yeah?"

"I just..." Shiro needs to say this "I want you to know that whatever you decide, I'll support you through every step of the way. I made you think that flying out in space was more important to me than you and I almost lost you. I'm never leaving your side again." Adam puts the tea cup down on the nightstand "You might not be so on board with that once I've told you what I decided."

"When you went to Kerberos and I didn't support you? That was the lowest point of my life and there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't punish myself-"

"Adam-"

"Please let me finish Takashi" Adam begs and Shiro nods to let him continue.

"I'm going to ask you to make a cruel promise to me Takashi. I'm having this baby and if anything goes... wrong promise me you'll save the baby." Shiro's eyes widen "Adam I-" "I'm not done Takashi." Shiro sighes but still let's Adam finish.

"I've lived my life. Yes there was a long stretch of time when I thought nothing would ever feel good again but that's in the past. I got to marry the absolute love of my life and have kids with him. I want this baby to have that. To grow up happy surrounded by people who love them. To have a life."

Adam is done and he can't look Shiro in the eyes. Shiro gently cups Adam's face with his hands "You will never cease to amaze me my love. With your astounding ability to love so strongly but leave to nothing for yourself. Adam the promise I'm making to you is that you both will make it through this. You're so incredibly strong-"

"Takashi! You saw Ryner and Allura's reactions! You heard every single doctor we went to with your own ears. My body can't handle another baby! Everyone was positive I couldn't even conceive! This child? They're a miracle and if I live to meet them that will be more than a miracle. Something will go wrong Takashi and I hate that I have to put you on the spot like this but please Takashi, I'm begging you. When that something happens don't worry about me! Make sure the baby is okay!"

At this point they're both in tears holding eachother. "Adam, my precious love, you have made your decision and I respect that but I have also made mine. It's not your time yet darling. It won't be for a long time. I'll be with you every step of the way and so will Blake and Shun. We love you so much and we're all going to make it through this." Shiro rubs Adam's back slowly, that has always worked calm him down. Once again Adam feels like he has failed Shiro or is going to but hearing his husband sound so confident in him gives him the hope that maybe just maybe they can finally have the complete family Adam has always wanted.

"I love you Takashi."

"I love you too Adam."


	7. .:Wedding:.

SEASON 8 SPOILERS

so like legit i watched season 8

adams alive

he and shiro get married

this chapter wont age poorly

just accepted (accept it)

im sob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/10 great writing clauds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos <333


End file.
